Getting A Grip On Their Dreams!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: What happens when Triple H and Chyna's twin daughters fall out over a guy? Or when Triple H actaully loose contact with one of them due to that fact she doesnt want to live out his dream? Read on and find out. Triple H/Chyna/Stephanie, Batista/OC, Randy/OC
1. In Their Father's Eyes

_**In Their Father's eyes!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestlers in the story. I only own my twin characters Riley and Paige.**_

Things have been difficult for Riley and Paige since they were born. Both of their parents are professional wrestlers and they were always on the road traveling with them. The girls wanted a normal life in a normal and stable house hold, but that is far from what they got. Their father Paul Levesque better known as Triple H in the world of wrestling has always been very protectived of them. Their mother Joan Marie Laurer better known as Chyna in the wrestling world, was the body guard of their father in the group DX. They relationship didn't go as planned due to the fact that she had gotten pregnant. They both knew that they were going to support and keep the babies, but they didn't expect for their relationship to fall apart. They girls were born November 22, 1982 and they were named Riley Jaymes and Paige Marie Levesque.

Paul and Chyna tried to make their relationship work, but they just couldn't get things right so they ended it and remained friends for their girls sake. The girls went everywhere they did which means that knew pretty much everyone in the business. Paige being the older one that she was she pretty much stuck with her dad and loved being around Eddie Guerrero. Riley on the other hand went in her own direction sticking with Shawn Michaels and Chris Benoit. The girls knew just about everything in and out about the wrestling business. Paige knew that it was the best career idea for her while Riley wasn't so sure that she wanted to be apart of it.

Paul knew that Riley wasn't big about the idea of being apart of the wrestling business so in his mind he was going to show her just how much she needed to be in the business like her sister. So when he started the group Evolution he got permission from Vince to let both of his girls be apart of it. Paige was excited about the idea of working with her father and his new group where Riley just didn't want anything to do with it, but she knew that she would have to suck it up for as long as she could. What she didn't expect was to actually fall in love and have it taken away from her all at once.

Riley watched them throw out guys that had really good talent and everything until her father brought in Dave Batista and Randy Orton. Paige was pretty much taken back by Batista where Riley was pretty much glued to Randy. Paul saw the look in his girls eyes and knew that it was probably going to be one of the hardest things alive to do, but he knew that he was going to have to let them go and fall in love one day, but he didn't think that it was going to be so soon. He had to make some changes to the group and he done so. Paige started getting air time with Randy and that was letting them get closer where Riley was in the back most of the time watching them, her heart was breaking, but she wasn't about to let people know it. She watched them get even closer backstage as well and with that she started writing her music.

Batista pretty much helped Randy and Paige get together leaving Riley heartbroken. Riley stayed on until the wedding of Randy and Paige. That is pretty much faked her away threw the whole thing with a fake smile. She knew that she was in love with Randy, but the one person that she would think would know her better than anyone actually didn't know her as well as she thought she would. Paul didn't like the fact that Orton was marrying into his family, but he had to put up with it because Paige was really happy with him. Joan was the level headed one and supported her girls in everything they would do, but really didn't understand why Riley didn't want to live through her father like Paige does.

Riley had been through her parents breaking up and her father marrying Stephanie and them having kids now she just watched the man of her dreams marry her sister. She knew that she didn't want to be there much longer so she talked to Vince without her father there and made arrangements to get out of the contract and start her life the way she wanted to live it. They had it all set up for her to leave a month after the wedding and that is exactly what she did. She just didn't realize how much it was going to hurt her leaving all the ones she loved for her music career, but it was something she had to do with or without them and she wanted to do it without them.


	2. Being Away Two Years Enough!

_**Two Years Is Long Enough To Be Away**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in the story. Only own Riley and Paige!**_

Riley finished up her last concert overseas. As she got on her tour bus and laid down all she could do was think about her sister and how much she missed being around her family. She was ready to head home and see everyone again, but she didn't know how her father was going to take to her being back after being away for two years. It was worth a shot to see and she wanted to be back home.

**Back in the states**

Paige's marriage hadn't been the best at all since she lost her baby due to her trying to help her mother with her addictions. Randy of course took it the worse because he wasn't there to help protect her, but the whole wouldn't have happened if Paige would have listened to him when he told her to wait until someone could be there with her. Now he didn't know if he was sure about even being married to her anymore because he knew that she was in love with Dave. He knew for along time, but was just hoping it was some kind of school girl crush, but that was the far from the truth and he knew it. Randy also knew that her father wanted her to be with Dave or Cena, but he just didn't know how far it would go if she was actually in love with the man since they have been married.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he walked into catering and seen her sitting at a table with Dave and Christian. He rolled his eyes as he walked over kissing her on the cheek and taking a seat at the table and listening to what they were talking about.

"So when was the last time to you talked to Riley?" John asked

"I haven't talked to her in awhile. She has been really busy with her career." Paige said with a slight sigh

"That sucks. I know Paul has to miss her." Christian replies

"He does, but he doesn't show it since she didn't stay and do everything he wanted her to do." Randy said

"Randy!" Paige exclaimed

"What Paige? You and everyone knows as well as I do he did that."

"Can you please stop talking about something you don't even know about Randal. My father loves both of us just as much as he does his career. And I know for a fact that he misses Riley. So just shut the hell up when you don't even know what your talking about!"

"Whatever." He said

Christian and John just looked at each other unsure of what to say next. Paige leaned back in her seat while Randy played with his phone just wanting to get the hell out of the place. While they sat in silence Paul walked in and sat down and went over the script with everyone as Riley's limo pulled up to the arena. She took a deep breathe as she got out of the car and made her way into the place. She looked around seeing how much had changed since she was there last. She walked looking around and when she turned the corner she bumped right into John Morrison.

"Holy crap." Riley said

"Im sorry. I didn't see you there." He said seeing it was Riley "Riley?"

"Yes its me Morrison and you still have a big head." She said getting up brushing herself off.

"Its good to see you." He said hugging her lightly

"Yeah you too." She said hugging back "Where is my family?"

"In catering I think." He said

She nodded and went off in that direction. Paul had finished talking to them when Riley walked into catering. She watched them from a distances waiting for someone to actually notice she was there until Morrison walked in and said

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

Riley gave him a glared as everyone turned and looked at her. Paul was in shock to see his youngest twin daughter standing right there. Paige jumped out of her seat rushing over to her sister and just hugging her ever so tightly. Randy slowly looked her over and imaging her from the last time he saw her to now. Riley quickly hugged her back before she could knock her over when she saw her father walking towards them. She groaned ever so lightly when he reached them and Morrison rushed to the table with Cena, Orton, and Christian.

"Riley."

"Father."

"Come on guys. This should be a happy time."

"Looks like the happy time ended when she lefted for her singing career."

"Wow dad I haven't been in you sight for more than ten minutes and your already bringing up the fact that I didn't want to be in apart of this lifestyle."

"Riley this isn't a lifestyle. This is a career and its in your blood.."

"Right. Dad I'm nothing like you and I never wanted to be in this business. That was always yours and moms dream. I'm wanted to live out my dream of singing."

"Well go do that."

"Dad stop! She has spent to much time away from us now. And if you don't stop who is to say she wont come back when we all need her the most."

"This was the worse idea of my life." Rie said as she started out

Paige grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table pushing passed her father. Paul watched them walk over to the table and sat down. He wanted to hug her and tell her how much he missed, but the part of him wouldn't let him do that because of what happened . everyone talked to Riley until the show started. Riley watched the show from behind the curtains and smiled at her sister, but she knew that something was up with Randy and Paige, but she just didn't know what was going on.


	3. Being Back Is The Hardest Thing Ever

**Being Back Is The Hardest Thing Ever!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestlers in this story. I only own Paige and Riley.**

Riley had decided to stick around and be apart of the WWE. She wanted to see how things had changed since she was there last. She had been working her butt off with her sister trying to improve her in ring style. With her sister comes Randy who wants to be there and help any way he can, but Riley of course wouldn't and couldn't take any advice from him do to her feelings for him. Paul helped out when Paige couldn't. The only reason Riley thought he was helping her was because he was pushed into it by Stephanie and Paige, but the real reason was the fact that he wanted to be there with her and build their relationship back up.

Paul was proud that his daughter was learning what he thought she should have been doing the whole time, but he knew that she wasn't the type to even consider this. Riley had finished her training for the day and she went back into the locker room with Eve and saw Paige and Randy arguing. She stood in the back and listened.

"Randy you cant just expect me to say yes to this."

"Why not Paige? Hell we haven't been in the same room for the last six weeks. We haven't acted like a married couple in over a year. We are more like roommates than anything. So its either this or we just tell everyone."

"Randy you have to see it from my point of view. My father hates you, my sister doesn't get along with you like she use to and now we aren't getting along. So tell me what you want us to do to fix it besides you moving out."

"Paige our relationship is and has been over since you decided that it was best to take things into your own hands and not listen to me when I asked you not to go over there alone and lost the baby. So if I think that this is best for the both of us then so be it, but I am not staying in the same house as you and if that pisses your family off than so be it." He said walking away from her

Paige groaned watching him walk away knowing what he said was pretty much the truth, but she just didn't know that they were falling apart like that. Riley shook her head before walking over towards the locker room that her sister was right in front of. Paige looked over and saw her sister and quickly fixed herself. Riley looked over at her and smiled alittle.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah. Randy was just being a butt."

"When is he not?"

"He isn't always an ass Rie."

"Well when I see that for a sure then I'll believe it until than he is always going to be the biggest ass alive."

"Riley please." She said

"No. I have always supported you on things Paige, but the day you decided that you were going to marry and be with pretty boy Orton that was where I drew the line."

"Riley you used to be get along with him. What happened to that?"

"Nothing. I just saw what our father knew." She said lying trying to fight back everything she had in her not to tell her sister that she was in love with him

"Riley…." She said before being interrupted by Dave

"Hey girls. Is everything okay?" he asked

"Everything is just fine Dave. I was just going into the locker room to change and head back to my dad before he actually starts to think that I ditched him again." Rie said with an attitude walking into the locker room

"What was that all about?" he asked a little concerned about them

"Nothing. I'm just not having a good night that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." she said "I have to get ready for my match. I'll talk to you later." She said walking towards hers and Randy's locker room.

Dave sighed and watched her walk away. He knew that things between her and Randy haven't been all that great and with her father not liking the fact she married the one person in the world that he couldn't stand made it all the more worse. He could only image how things would have been if he would have just went after her instead of putting her together with Orton. He shook his head of the thoughts and walked away. What more could happen too anyone in the situation.


	4. Things Not Looking Up For Anyone!

**Things Not Looking Up For Anyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in the story. I only own Riley and Paige.**

Paige and Riley really haven't been on the best of terms as of late since Paige had decided that she was taking her emotional problems out on everyone that crossed her path accept for Dave. Paige's relationship had run its course and Randy decided that it was time for them to end the marriage so they had filed for a divorce. They wanted to keep it from people until things had settled and it was final, but they had gotten into a fight and John Cena was the one who heard them fighting and everything and that is how he found out that they were divorcing. He never would have thought that Paige would be taking it out on anyone and everyone that she could. Randy on the other hand has been a little more claimer and happier more.

Paige walked around backstage with her usual attitude after talking to her lawyer who had said that everything was pretty much settled and that the divorce would be final in a matter of weeks. She just couldn't believe that she actually failed at something and that she would never be Randy's wife again. As she was walking and thinking she bumped right into her sister almost knocking her over.

"Damn it Riley. Cant you watch where the hell your going?" she snapped.

"Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me. So I think you're the one that needs to watch where the hell your going."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Cause right now your no one that should be running there mouth about anything when it comes to watching out."

"Oh really now? Why is that big sister?"

"Because you don't know who your fucking with when it comes to fighting little sister."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you be the big bad bitch that you are and show me who I am fucking with."

"You don't want to go there Riley."

"I believe I do."

"I don't think you know what your getting into."

"I know damn well what I am getting into. And I know for the first time in my life I want to do something to knock you on your ass for the way you have been treating people lately all over your relationship problems with Randy since you are getting a divorce." She said

"What? How the hell do you know about that?"

"Easy big sister. You have your mail delieverd to dad's house and the fact that you left orders to open all your mail we had no problem doing just that and that is when I found out about the divorce."

"Riley…" she started

"No don't even bother trying to explain anything to me. Because your such a low person right now since you didn't tell anyone what you were going through and that makes us feel like crap. Wait did you even tell anyone about the divorce?"

"Rie please can we just talk."

"No. you don't need to talk. Everyone knows now that your getting a divorce and you almost started a fight with your baby sister. Now you get to answer my question."

"John knew." Randy said walking up

"John who?"

"Cena."

"Damn it Randy. When do you know to keep your mouth shut?"

"Why? It's the truth Paige."

"Wow so Cena knew. You tell Cena instead of telling your own sister something as important as this. That is so low."

"Riley its not like that. John over heard Paige and I arguing and that's how he knew about the whole divorce."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter? I made a mistake."

"Well I can speak on the mistake because I made the biggest one of all." She said

"What are you talking about Riley?" they asked

"I have had lied about my feelings towards someone that I should have because I actually thought the one person that would get it didn't so I kept it from her to make sure that she stayed happy. And looked where that got her." She said walking away

They all stood there in shock trying to figure out what she was talking about. Paul noticed that they were standing there and over heard everything and he put two and two together and figured out that Riley was the one who was in love with Randy. She was the one that always had a thing for him, but she didn't want to ruin her own sister happiness. Paul then looked over at Dave who was standing right there with him.

"I take it you knew about this?" he asked

"Actaully no. I always thought that Riley hated him. Never thought that she would be the one who was in love with him." He said loud enough for Paige and Randy to hear it

"What did you say?" Paige asked

"Ummm…" dave said looking at her

"What did you say?"

"Riley has always been in love with Orton. Which I don't understand why both of my daughters have fallen for him." Paul said

"you are telling me that Riley has been in love with him?"

They nodded

"For how long?"

"We are thinking since Evolution."

Paige wiped her eyes and went out the back down. Randy just stood there trying to figure out what the hell just happened around him. He never would have thought that Riley would have had any feelings towards him what so ever, but he knew that it wasn't easy for her to watch him and her sister being together. He now understood why she lefted and stayed away for so long and he couldn't blame her. He had a thing for her too, but never really made the move because he always thought she hated him or that Paige was the only one who actually loved him.

Paul watched Orton for a minute before going to find Riley. Things were getting out of control and he knew that he needed to be with his youngest daughter. He was worried about Paige too, but he also knew that she would come to him when she was ready. Riley was completely different she was more like her mother and him both. She would hide her true feelings about everything just to make others happy instead of making herself happy. He wanted to make sure that she was ok. When he got to her locker room she was gone. He knew that this wasn't going to be pretty when the girls were around each other again.


	5. The Viper's Next Target

**The Viper's Next Target**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers or divas mention in the story. I only own the OC's that are mention.**

It has been a couple months since Riley came right out and told her sister how she felt about her husband and it has been a couple weeks since Paige actually made contact with any one besides Dave. Riley on the other hand has been busy with everything. She has been working hard at being the best diva that she could be, but she has been avoiding Randy and all other wrestlers that heard her outburst with all costs she just couldn't handle them talking about her and how she acted. She has been spending a lot more time with her father trying to make things better with them. She was trying to focus on her career, but she always had them in the back of her mind.

Randy on the other hand was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Riley. The divorce was final and he knew that he wanted to get with Riley, but he didn't know how to go about it without hurting Paige which he honestly don't know why she would care since she has been up Dave's ass the entire time they went through the whole ordeal. Randy went into his locker room just to see his script sitting there on the bench. He sighed and went over to it and started reading it when he saw that Riley was going to have trouble with Kane. He groaned wondering who they were going to put as her saver until he saw his name on there. He couldn't believe that Hunter had approved of him being the one to be in a on screen relationship with Riley. He smiled a little before heading out of the locker room and went to find Hunter.

Riley couldn't believe that she was going to be in an on screen relationship with Randy, but what was getting her was the fact that her father was approving of it. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it, but she knew that something wasn't right. Paige on the other hand was already in his office with Dave discussing what was going on,

"dad how could you put him in a on screen relationship with her?" she asked

"Paige why in the world would it bother you?"

"because he is my ex husband dad that is why?"

"And you think just because he is your ex that he shouldn't be in a on screen relationship with your sister?" he asked

"Yes."

"Well I am so sorry to let you know this, but its my show and I'll put him with whoever I want. Riley is becoming an outstanding diva and she needs to go heel just like me." He said

"Dad what makes you think that she wants this? I mean she just told us two months ago that she was in love with him, but you think that this is best for her right now?"

"Paige I am not changing it just to make you look like you're the good sister when you know that Riley hasn't talked to you since you decided that you were going to be bitch to her the day she actually told you and everyone else how she felt."

"Well your looking at failure dad." She said shrugging

"anything else?"

"Nope."

"Good. I have a meeting to get to." He said walking out of the room

He just walked down the hall seeing Orton and groaning "Look I am not changing the storyline I think that it is going to be a great one."

"No that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." He said

"Okay then what is on your mind?" he asked

"I was wondering if it's a good idea for Riley and I to share a locker room since we are going to be in an on screen relationship?"

"I don't see why not? I mean that would be a good idea that way you two can connect as a couple." He said

"Okay thanks." He said

He nodded as he continued to walk.

Randy took a breath before he started walking down the hall just to bump into Paige and Dave. He groaned and walked around them not really saying a word. Paige just watched him walk around her she couldn't believe that he didn't say anything to her, but she knew that he was a lot happier since he wasn't with her anymore. She could tell that he just wanted to get on with his life and she knew for sure that she wanted to get on with hers. This was something that she just had to get use too.

As Randy walked back into his locker room he smirked knowing that his next target in the ring was Kane, but his next love target was Riley and he was going to what ever it took to make her his outside of the ring.


	6. Getting The Girl For Sure

**Getting the Girl for Sure!**

**Disclaimer: in the other chapters!**

** Riley has been working from home since she wasn't suppose to be at any of the shows until a certain date. She looked over everything trying to get a grip on the fact that she was going to be in a romantic relationship with Randy on screen. This was something that she wanted more than anything, but she just didn't think that it was going to be on television like it was. She wanted to be with him since she first saw him, now they were going to be together on the show that was going to be a little weird for them. He had just gotten a divorce from her sister and she just didn't want to go there with her sister seeing that her sister would always say I had him first and things like that. She leaned back on the couch and put her script down rubbing her temples.**

** Randy on the other hand just made it to the state she was in and he had taken about two weeks off just to get his head in the game for the whole Kane storyline, but he wanted to go to Riley's and make sure that everything is okay with her. He mostly just wanted to get her to be his off the show since she had admitted that she had feelings for him. He would have never thought about her liking him like that, but now it was time for him to show her just how much he liked her from the moment he first saw her. He looked around and saw her house and smiled as he pulled up. He wanted to surprise her and make sure to reassure her that things were going to be just fine.**

** He got out of the car and walked to her front door taking a deep breath and knocked on her door. Riley heard the door and got up off of her couch and walked to the door. He waited for her to open the door and looked up when he heard it was being unlocked and started to open slowly. She looked out seeing him standing there smiling at her.**

"**Randy? What are you doing here?" she asked**

"**Well first I came to see you and secondly I came to see and talk to you." He said**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I know how things have been since the whole you telling everyone how you felt about me and then you have been going through a lot dealing with your sister and how she has been acting since the whole us telling everyone about the divorce. Riley I know that things didn't fall into place the way you wanted them to, but now we have the chance to work our relationship and become friends again for the storyline and maybe something more afterwards." He said**

"**Something more?" she asked**

"**Yeah. I was hoping that we could work on me and you getting together?"**

"**Randy why in the world would you want to be with me?"**

"**Because believe it or not, but you're the one that always seemed to get me when it came to my temper and everything. You never judge when it came to my in ring abilities unlike your father and sister they always were trying to make me like them and that isn't my style and you know it. Riley you and I were meant to be together no matter what anyone thinks. Hell I didn't think that you liked me like that until you said something, but now that I know I am going to do anything that I can to get you and keep you with me." He said**

"**Randy I don't know if this is such a good idea."**

"**Riley don't give me that crap. You have been wanting this for as long as you can remember and now that its right here in front of you, your acting like you don't want it. What are you afraid of?"**

"**Randy its not that simple. I cant just go off and hurt my sister like that. Yes she has said and done a lot of things that hurt me, but I am nothing like her."**

"**And that is one of the reasons that I am so attracted to you Riley. Your nothing like your family and that makes you more different from anyone that I have ever known. When you left and went after your singing career I was so proud of you because you were doing what you wanted to do with your life. You weren't letting anyone stand in your way and when you came back you stood up for what you believed in and that is what makes you different. And that is what makes you wonderful for me."**

"**How can you know the right things to say at a time like this?"**

"**that is because I am good like that." He said with a smile "Now is it okay if I come in?"**

**She smiled and nodded "Please come in."**

** He smiled and walked into the house looking around and he already saw so many things that made her different than Paige. He knew that this was someone that he could spend the rest of his life with. Hell she should have been the one he was with to begin with because she would have made things so much better for him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Riley shut the door before walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. They talked for what seemed to be like days, but really was hours. Riley never knew how much they had in common and she was more than a little surprised at how long they could actually talk without fighting. Riley hadn't noticed what time it was, but Randy had been paying attention and knew that it was getting to late, but he just didn't want to leave because of how much they had been talking about anything and everything.**

"**Wow. I hadn't noticed it was so late." She said**

"**yeah. I think its time for me to hit the road." He said getting up**

"**Where are you staying at?"**

"**I have to get a hotel room, but after that I have no idea."**

"**Well you can always stay in my guest room." She said**

"**Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother to you." He said**

"**Randy get real. You wouldn't be a bother to me, I would actually like the company. So please stay here." She said**

"**Alright. You win I'll stay here." He said holding up his hands.**

"**Good. Now go get your bags and I will go get your room set up."**

** He nodded walking out to his car and grabbing his bags while Riley made sure that the room was ready for him. He walked back into the house as Riley walked down and made sure the front door was locked and set the alarm. Randy watched her every moment and smiled when she turned around and led him up to his room. He followed her without question.**

"**this is the guest room, hope you enjoy it." She said**

"**Im sure its going to be a lot better than most of the hotel rooms that I stay in." he replied**

"**Okay, if you need anything just let me know."**

"**Will do."**

"**Good night Randy."**

"**Good night Riley."**

** She smiled as she walked back to her room shutting the door. Randy watched her until the door was closed and smiled. He walked into his room and shut the door getting ready for bed and thinking about everything they talked about. Little did he know Riley was doing the same thing he was doing, but they knew that it was going to take more time for them to actually get together. Only time would tell what would happen for them in the future. And time is all they have.**


	7. On Screen Relationsip

_**Starting The Romance On Screen…And Maybe OFF!**_

_**Disclaimer: In The First Chapter!**_

Randy and Riley had been working hard getting everything right for their big on screen romance. He had spent three weeks with her going over everything. Riley didn't know how she was going to be a heel wrestler. He knew that this is what her father has done for many years, but she just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was going to be a heel. Randy on the other hand was use to being a heel. He kept telling her that everything was going to be just fine. She knew better than to question Randy, but she just didn't see herself as a heel. As time grew closer to the show Riley was getting more and more nervous about it. Paige on the other hand dread the fact that her little sister was getting into a romantic storyline with her ex-husband. In her mind she was breaking every sister rule in the book and she didn't like it, but she had been spending a lot of the time with Dave. Dave had been her rock and her support from day one after the whole divorce, but the one thing that Dave wanted her to do was make up with her sister. He knew how much they both meant to each other, but he just didn't understand why they were fighting so much.

Paige didn't like the fact that they were fighting. She missed her sister something bad, but she knew about her out burst and things that she said to her Riley wouldn't forgive anything that was said. Paige had to admit that things between her and her sister went from good to worse over the course of the time and now that she knew that Riley really had a thing for Randy it just made that time with him that much more painful. Yes she lost a child with Randy and yes it was mainly her fault for not listening to him, but she knew that they were going to be in a much better place from it. Paige shook off the thought of the bad days as she walked the halls of the arena. She had noticed that everyone was speaking about Riley and Randy's on screen relationship.

"I just cant believe that Riley would do that to her sister. I mean she was married to Randy and now that they are divorce she takes the opportunity to jump into an On Screen relationship with him." Eve said "That is a slut move if you ask me."

"Shut up Eve you don't know a damn thing about what is going on with them. Riley didn't jump into anything. Her father and the company put them in it because Randy was the best option in making her a better heel wrestler since that is what she is going to become. And secondly you have no damn room to call anyone a slut when you slept with just about every damn man here to get to where you are." Beth snapped

"Why getting so defensive over her Beth? I mean if it was you and me you know that I would be first in line for an on screen relationship with the Viper, but no it had to be her." she said

"That's because she is better than you! Hell she is better than me. And you seen her in the ring she as better skills than most of the divas around here. Eve you have to understand something not everything revolves around you and anyone else in here. They are going to put people together that would fit better for the fans and just face you and Randy wouldn't fit. Your just jealous because Randy didn't want to sleep with you while he was married to Paige." She said walking out of the locker room with Natalya.

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. Eve was actually on her side about the relationship, but she didn't like the fact that she was calling her sister a slut. Paige would deal with that later, but first she had to make a stop and talk to her father. Riley walked into the arena because she knew that tonight was the big night. She was more than worried about Kane hurting her, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything like that outside of the ring because he was her Uncle Glen. She loved him more than anything and he loved her, but she was just nervous about the whole thing. She walked slowly down the hall seeing everyone looking and pointing at her, but she done like she was taught hold your head high and nothing is going to get in your way and that is exactly what she done.

She walked down and found hers and Randy's locker room and smiled walking in, but he wasn't there yet. She set her things down and went to her father's office to talk to him. As she walked she went right passed Eve who just happened to bump into her. "Watch where your going tramp." Eve said

"You have a lot nerve to call anyone a tramp bitch. Now if you don't mind keep your hoeski ass out of my way." she said as she continued to walk.

Eve rolled her eyes and went to talking to her friends. Riley shook off what Eve had said to her as she made it to her fathers office. Once she got there she heard him, Paige and Randy fighting. She stopped and listened.

"Dad you don't get it. I don't like the fact that they are in a relationship and you do, but you have to put me in as a team with them." she said

"Paige how many times does the man have to fucking tell you he isn't going to put you in our storyline. Plus your only doing this because you don't want to see your sister happy with me." Randy snapped

"Shut up Randy. You're the one that always hurts women. I don't understand why my sister would want to be with you. I've had you and you aren't that special. Plus this isn't about me and you its about divas around here agreeing with me and then the names that they are calling my sister dad. Don't you see or care what they are going to do to her?" she asked

"BOTH OF YOU STOP! Your giving me a headache." He said "Now to answer your question Paige your not getting involved with their storyline. Your just trying to make sure that nothing happens between them. Secondly since when have you been so concerned with what is being said about your sister I mean you haven't even talked to her since your out burst about a month ago?" he asked

"Dad don't go there. I'm the older twin and I have every right to be concerned about her well being." she said

Riley had heard enough and she busted in the door "Paige you can take your crap and everything that you just said and go straight to hell because for you have no damn room to talk. You haven't made any kind of move to show me anything. As far as everyone else the can talk because that is what they are a bunch a talking ass people. And as for the whole storyline and what happens outside of the storyline is none of your fucking business! So stay out of it!:" she snapped before walking out of the office.

"Yeah. I hope your happy Paige." Randy said coldly as he walked out and went after Riley.

"What the fuck was that about?" She asked her father

"That was Riley finally standing up for herself against you." he said "And its about time because she needs to live her life for her! Not you or me." he said

Paige rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that her father was being so unreasonable about this. She just wanted to be sure nothing bad was going to happen to her sister and now she pissed her off more than anything. She knew that this was going to be the end of her and everything if she had to watch it. Dave on the other hand had just about the fight with them and wanted to check on her. She went over and just held her close.

"How did everything get so bad?" she asked

"Paige things got this way because you and Randy just didn't work out and the fact that no one understood that she was in love with him." he said

"Dave I never thought that this was going to hurt her. That was never my intention."

"Paige you didn't know that she was in love with him and he on the other jumped at you because he knew that I was in love with you." he spoke to fast

"Your what?" she asked looking up at him

"I have been in love with you since I have saw you." he said

"Why didn't you say anything to me Dave?"

"because I didn't know how to and plus Randy made the first move on you." he said

"Well now that I know what should we do about it?" she asked

"That we will work out later." he said "We have to work on fixing you and your sisters relationship."

"your right." she said hugging him,

After Randy made the save for Riley they looked at each other in the ring for a minute before he leaned down and kissed her. She was surprised at how soft his lips as she kissed him back. He held her close as they kissed before he pulled away and got out of the ring. Riley stood there in shock for a couple minutes before getting out of the ring and walking into the back. Once she was in the back she looked at everyone before walking towards the locker room. She just couldn't handle the stares that she was getting, but she knew that she had to find Randy. Randy was in the locker room already smiling about the kissed that just happened between them. He knew that she was the one because he felt the energy between them and that was something he wasn't about to let go.


End file.
